The Ruins
The Ruins was originally the first adventure that the player takes from the Adventure Depot. The player is tasked with finding three archeologists that became lost while investigating ancient ruins. It was made by MattWalmart and Hyperonyx. The adventure was entirely lost when the map of Picabocraft 2 was reset. It is currently being rebuilt. Characters * Henry * Intern * Mr. Digger * Steven * Sasha * Donny Synopsis Henry sends the player to the Archeology Center in the Oceanus District to talk to Mr. Digger. The intern escorts the player to a lower room, where Mr. Digger s waiting. Mr. Digger does not have anything left to give the player, all supplies had been given to previous Adventurers. Mr. Digger then sends the player to the dig site, where they fall in a hole that leads to the ruins. After finding their way through an abandoned house, the player discovers that they are in the ruins of the Original Picabocraft Adventure Map. The player can enter The Easiest Dungeon EVER!!!!, The Obsidian Cube, and the Fortress of Secrets in any order. Rescuing Steven The Easiest Dungeon EVER!!!! is in disrepair. The way onward is blocked by lava, and the player must venture into the abandoned mineshaft. After fighting a Cave Spider, the player comes across Steven, who has made a makeshift shelter. Steven is afraid, but tells the player that, if given a pickaxe, he could turn it into one that breaks iron bars, allowing escape. If the player does not have a pick, they can find the parts to make one in the ruins of Leaps of Faith and Zombie Survival. Using the pick and running through a zombie field, the player can escape the dungeon. However, Steven will not leave without Donny. Rescuing Donny The Obsidian Cube is flooded. After locating Donny, who is trapped in an inescapable obsidian room, the player is tasked with finding a Diamond. Donny uses this to make a pickaxe and dig a way out. After navigating further flooded areas, the way onward is blocked. The player follows the Railway to the Creative Plots, but is stopped at The Countdown. Upon pressing the button, the count actually completes. The player becomes disoriented and hears strange noises. Text appears reading "The awakening has begun." A passageway opens, and the player sees a figure before being awakened by Donny. The two escape. Donny will leave all of his companions behind if the player chooses to. Rescuing Sasha The Fortress of Secrets is dark and broken. Sasha is found injured near the main room, but she has been injured by pressing a button on an obsidian structure (if the player presses the button, red text reads "But there is no power left."). She reveals that she blasted her way into the dungeon, but can not get out because the nearby bunker's receiver is deactivated. After crossing a long stretch of cave, the player comes to the bunker that Sasha was speaking of. She describes the strange feeling that the structure gave her before the two escape the dungeon. Sasha will not leave without both other members of her team. Post Dungeon Mr. Digger rewards the player based on how many people were rescued. The player earns 100 credits for each successful rescue. Regardless of whether he was rescued, Steven will quit archeology. The player unlocks the ability to visit Mr. Digger, Donny, and Sasha by speaking to the Intern. They can also visit Steven in his apartment in Menzatwork Apartments. If the player rescued at least one archeologist, Henry will be pleased with the player's performance. Category:Picabocraft 2 Category:Adventure Depot Category:Adventure